


On The Receiving End

by Anonymous



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual bondage, M/M, fic from art, microbots as restraints, sexual use of microbots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadashi was always inside Hiro and they both love it. Sometimes both boys would dabble in roleplay with a neurotransmitter mask and black robes while the other was stark naked or missing their pants.However Hiro always wanted to know what its like to be inside someone’s ass and Tadashi wanted to know what its like to someone’s dick in his ass. Considering their relationship, the boys agreed to have their roles reversed, Hiro as the top and Tadashi as the bottom.





	On The Receiving End

Tadashi was always inside Hiro and they both love it. Sometimes both boys would dabble in roleplay with a neurotransmitter mask and black robes while the other was stark naked or missing their pants.

However Hiro always wanted to know what its like to be inside someone’s ass and Tadashi wanted to know what its like to someone’s dick in his ass. Considering their relationship, the boys agreed to have their roles reversed, Hiro as the top and Tadashi as the bottom.

As soon as the boys were in agreement, Hiro immediately grabbed the mask that was in their garage and pinned and immobilized Tadashi with the microbots. He grabbed the black costume, and immediately donned them and immediately got into the the ‘Yokai’ persona, that the older boy has characterized before.

Hiro wasted no time in removing Tadashi’s clothes and pinned him on the ground with the microbots, with his hands above his head, feet suspended and his ass exposed. The only piece of clothing left on his person was his hat.

<https://bit.ly/2D2vDmV> ([with artist's expressed permission: suiton00](https://bit.ly/2KnUh7R))

“Still soft?” Hiro pouted as he glared at Tadashi’s flaccid member.

“Hey, not my fault I’ve never been in this position before.” Tadashi replied indignantly.

“No matter.” Hiro knelt by Tadashi’s exposed ass. “I can make due.” He smiled as he stroked the soft pipe.

Not long before, the soft member hardened and extended in length, as all dicks do. Hiro continued stroking the hard member as his other hand started on fingering Tadashi’s ass.

“Aaah.” Tadashi moaned in pleasure.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Hiro asked.

Tadashi can’t get a response out due to the sheer pleasure he was feeling. The stimulation on his ass and dick was almost mesmerizing.

Hiro ignored the older boy’s non-response and decided to play more on the naked body before him. He assaulted Tadashi’s nipples as he licked on his ear. This just elicited another groan of pleasure, which was turning the younger boy on by the second.

Not long after, Hiro went back to his position by Tadashi’s ass and took out his cock and began lubricating the entrance. He completely abandoned the hard member that also in need of attention.

As soon as Hiro felt that the entrance was lubricated enough, he went to Tadashi’s mouth and let the older boy lubricate his dick and shoved it inside the older boy’s mouth.

“Hmmm.” Tadashi groaned as Hiro thrust his hips forward and repeated his movements to stimulate his own member.

Soon after Hiro was back by Tadashi’s ass and began inserting his newly lubricated dick inside the tied boy’s ass. He was immediately consumed by the pressure of the ass’s walls and the pleasure of its constricting nature.

“Tight.” Hiro commented as he slowly pulled his hips.

““O-oooh” Tadashi moaned. “Aaaah” He continued to groan in pleasure as he felt the intruding dick going deeper in his ass. “S-so thick.” He managed to comment in between his moans and groans.

As Hiro and Tadashi enjoyed the feeling of pleasure from doing something for the first time since they started this relationship, they can’t deny that they’re ass and cock respectively also wanted some attention.

Tadashi was leaking precum and dripped towards his abs which would snake its way to his chest, leaving a shiny wet precum trail in its wake. His precum even made its way towards his chin and it continued to drip from his cock-head to there.

Hiro and Tadashi’s moans would sometimes harmonize as the boy playing Yokai continued to thrust his hips forwards and backwards and get as much friction and pleasure in.

The tied boy, who can’t do anything in his restrained state, continued to suck in the pleasure he was feeling and let out a few moans.

“I-I’m about to cum!” Hiro announced as he thrust his hips faster than before

“M-me too!” Tadashi managed to reply.

“C-cu-cumming!” Tadashi yelled as he shot his load on his face.

“C-cu-cumming!” Hiro repled as he shot his cum inside Tadashi’s ass.

As soon as both boys released their seeds, Cum had already messed with Tadashi’s face, it even went as far the edge of his cap.

Hiro on the other hand, removed his cock from inside Tadashi’s ass, still leaking cum and dripped on the older boy’s balls.

“Hot.” Hiro commented as he rubbed and smeared every last drop of cum unto Tadashi’s torsom making the older boy shine under the light, He then used the cum that dropped unto Tadashi’s balls and rubbed it all over the tied boy’s dick.

“Ready for round two?” Hiro asked as he changed Tadashi’s position.

Tadashi was now hogtied and facing the ceiling.and Hiro was sitting on his abs leaning towards his face and kissed him on the his lips.

“Heck yeah.” Tadashi nodded vigorously as the recently flaccid member hardened immediately as did Hiro’s dick.

“Well then lets get started.” Hiro smiled as he moved a little backwards and positioned Tadashi’s dick right below his own entrance.

“Ugh, I would totally miss this If I’m not the bottom.” Hiro moaned then kissed Tadashi’s lips.

The younger boy immediately retrieved Tadashi’s underwear and shoved it immediately inside his mouth and gagged the tied boy. Removing the ability to form coherent words and muffling the moans and groans that came after.

And that made the scene even more hot.


End file.
